Merry Christmas Bamon!
by Katherine Thorn
Summary: All is well in Mystic Falls for now. Damon and stefan are over katherine. Stefan's help from Elena and Damon's help is from a certain green eyed witch Cute banter smacking upside the head the usual werewolves and vampires alls normal :D
1. Chapter 1

Jingle Bell

Are you listening?

Pretty snow is glistening…

BPOV

I laughed it was three weeks till Christmas Break and everyone was in a good mood. Nothing out of the ordinary (whatever you called ordinary in Mystic Falls the vampire attraction) The Salvatore brothers were at their merriest Damon only annoyed the shit out Stefan hasn't even tried to kill him yet which was saying something. "Jingle Bell Jingle Rock Jingle Bells climbing and rhyming Oomph!" said Bonnie as she hit into something hard. Bonnie looked and silently cursed Damon had left everyone to their merry ways but that didn't mean he was going to do that completely. "Watch where you're going Sabrina." You might stumble into the hottest sexiest being on earth alive, or not. Let me ask you this have you been naughty or nice?" said Damon wiggling his eyebrows and smirking in the process. I smiled he was lucky I was in a good mood "I've been very nice actually I haven't set your cocky self-absorbed ass on fire. Yet. " I smiled and moved out of his way walking towards English forgetting to ask why Damon was even in school. Please, please no supernatural I like life all boring and only life or death situations was shopping with Caroline. I smiled speaking of the blond vampire where was she? I looked around the classroom and saw her blond head texting on her phone. I smiled. Tyler had made her so happy I didn't even care if he was a werewolf it was totally cool. How normal in Mystic Falls could you get? Werewolves? No problem. Vampires? All around wear your vervain. Witches? Don't piss me off or ill set your ass on fire. Doppelganger? Up to go! Mr. Higgins quickly dismissed class as the bell rang with no homework, the teachers were feeling the Christmas spirit too apparently they were pretty nice. "Class don't forget to read about Cleopatra, page 100-489 that's all you have for homework!" Scratch that teachers were vicious dirtbag idiots . On that happy note the lunch Bell rang again.

Xoxoxoxxox Lunch Time Stefan's point of view xoxoxoxooxoxo

As Elena and I were walking in the hallway to the lunch room we spotted bonnie as soon she spotted us. As we walked into the lunch room we gasped. The lunch room was decorated with mistletoe and lights all the holiday decorations. As we sat down with our lunch I spotted a flash of black. I stood up and walked to the doors leading outside and went through the door and saw my brother sitting on one of the trees "Damon you shouldn't have. Didn't know you had it in you, without me and all. " The last time Damon had decorated any place with decorations for Christmas was when we were children and best friends before the ghost of Bitches appeared. This had been the final let go him and I were done with Katherine. Damon turned around and patted the spot next to him on the tree. I quickly sped over to my seat. As I looked at Damon only then did I realize the tears in his eyes. "You know we haven't done that in a while when you get home be ready. Bring bonnie and Elena and the rest of the Scooby Doo Gang." Damon said jokingly. "Whatever you say big bro but if we do that I get to reveal all your little secrets!" I said mischievously turning the mood light. "My secrets? Speak for yourself Mr. haven't done anything wrong in my undead life "said Damon. Crap. If he said anything about those secrets I knew he was talking about I'd be dead my martyr image would be ruined. What the hell. "Whatever you don't have as much on me as I have on you! Bye I need to return before Scooby Doo's start to worry bye. " I smirked and ran inside. As I sat down was met with curious stares. "What? I'm as shocked as you are about all of this."I said and they resumed to their conversations, "oh and by the way," I said, "Damon invited you to the house for Christmas decorating o-"I was interrupted with Caroline squealing in excitement. We smiled. Damon was going too wish that we got him earmuffs for Christmas oh well he could get warm by the heat of Caroline's stares if he didn't help decorate just like mother did.

Xoxo No one's point of view xoxo

As the group headed to the boarding house and through the door after the drive they were met with dozens of boxes then Damon appeared " we live in a mansion what did you expect? Blondie and Doggy go start on the stairs. Stelena go decorate the living room dining hall etc. Witchy come help me with your voodoo putting up the lights all around the house. Chop Chop!" Said Damon as they stood around. " Ok, Caroline and Tyler go start on the stairs and I'm sorry Dammy dosent have more productive nicknames for you. Elena and me will go decorate the living room dining hall etc. Bonnie could you please help my brother put lights and decorations all around the outside of the house. Oh and guys don't forget to grab a bunch of misotole and put it randomly everywhere. Just like old times huh Damon?" said Stefan then everyone went to work with some Christmas songs that had been turned on with the radio. "Are you kidding me , Stefan says something they listen but when the hot sexy vampire says something nope I'm all wrong rare you freaking kidding me!" " Stop complaining and help me carry these boxes Damon " said bonnie. " Can't you levitate them outside? So then we can put them up?" " Ya I guess." As the boxes floated outside next to damon then came bonnie. "So what now?" asked bonnie. "well lets see you do all the work while I go inside and warm up sounds good have fun" said Damon smirking. Then saying "Ow shit bonnie what is it with you girls and hitting me I was just kidding!" " I will climb to the roof you will levitate the lightbulbs to me while I sexy damon hang them in the right places." said Damon. Then he jumped up and was quickly at the roof. " Witchy hurry up my father can go faster and he's dead thank god!" A lightbulb wire came up and smacked him. " Fast enough? Oh and Damonm stop refiring to yourself as sexy you shouldn't lie Santa wont give you a present." Said bonnie. " I'll only be good if you're my santa you know what I want for Christmas." Said Damon smirking. They continued to banter and work….. Merry Christmas hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Jingle Bell

Are you listening?

Pretty snow is glistening…

BPOV

I laughed it was three weeks till Christmas Break and everyone was in a good mood. Nothing out of the ordinary (whatever you called ordinary in Mystic Falls the vampire attraction) The Salvatore brothers were at their merriest Damon only annoyed the shit out Stefan hasn't even tried to kill him yet which was saying something. "Jingle Bell Jingle Rock Jingle Bells climbing and rhyming Oomph!" said Bonnie as she hit into something hard. Bonnie looked and silently cursed Damon had left everyone to their merry ways but that didn't mean he was going to do that completely. "Watch where you're going Sabrina." You might stumble into the hottest sexiest being on earth alive, or not. Let me ask you this have you been naughty or nice?" said Damon wiggling his eyebrows and smirking in the process. I smiled he was lucky I was in a good mood "I've been very nice actually I haven't set your cocky self-absorbed ass on fire. Yet. " I smiled and moved out of his way walking towards English forgetting to ask why Damon was even in school. Please, please no supernatural I like life all boring and only life or death situations was shopping with Caroline. I smiled speaking of the blond vampire where was she? I looked around the classroom and saw her blond head texting on her phone. I smiled. Tyler had made her so happy I didn't even care if he was a werewolf it was totally cool. How normal in Mystic Falls could you get? Werewolves? No problem. Vampires? All around wear your vervain. Witches? Don't piss me off or ill set your ass on fire. Doppelganger? Up to go! Mr. Higgins quickly dismissed class as the bell rang with no homework, the teachers were feeling the Christmas spirit too apparently they were pretty nice. "Class don't forget to read about Cleopatra, page 100-489 that's all you have for homework!" Scratch that teachers were vicious dirtbag idiots . On that happy note the lunch Bell rang again.

Xoxoxoxxox Lunch Time Stefan's point of view xoxoxoxooxoxo

As Elena and I were walking in the hallway to the lunch room we spotted bonnie as soon she spotted us. As we walked into the lunch room we gasped. The lunch room was decorated with mistletoe and lights all the holiday decorations. As we sat down with our lunch I spotted a flash of black. I stood up and walked to the doors leading outside and went through the door and saw my brother sitting on one of the trees "Damon you shouldn't have. Didn't know you had it in you, without me and all. " The last time Damon had decorated any place with decorations for Christmas was when we were children and best friends before the ghost of Bitches appeared. This had been the final let go him and I were done with Katherine. Damon turned around and patted the spot next to him on the tree. I quickly sped over to my seat. As I looked at Damon only then did I realize the tears in his eyes. "You know we haven't done that in a while when you get home be ready. Bring bonnie and Elena and the rest of the Scooby Doo Gang." Damon said jokingly. "Whatever you say big bro but if we do that I get to reveal all your little secrets!" I said mischievously turning the mood light. "My secrets? Speak for yourself Mr. haven't done anything wrong in my undead life "said Damon. Crap. If he said anything about those secrets I knew he was talking about I'd be dead my martyr image would be ruined. What the hell. "Whatever you don't have as much on me as I have on you! Bye I need to return before Scooby Doo's start to worry bye. " I smirked and ran inside. As I sat down was met with curious stares. "What? I'm as shocked as you are about all of this."I said and they resumed to their conversations, "oh and by the way," I said, "Damon invited you to the house for Christmas decorating o-"I was interrupted with Caroline squealing in excitement. We smiled. Damon was going too wish that we got him earmuffs for Christmas oh well he could get warm by the heat of Caroline's stares if he didn't help decorate just like mother did.

Xoxo No one's point of view xoxo

As the group headed to the boarding house and through the door after the drive they were met with dozens of boxes then Damon appeared " we live in a mansion what did you expect? Blondie and Doggy go start on the stairs. Stelena go decorate the living room dining hall etc. Witchy come help me with your voodoo putting up the lights all around the house. Chop Chop!" Said Damon as they stood around. " Ok, Caroline and Tyler go start on the stairs and I'm sorry Dammy dosent have more productive nicknames for you. Elena and me will go decorate the living room dining hall etc. Bonnie could you please help my brother put lights and decorations all around the outside of the house. Oh and guys don't forget to grab a bunch of misotole and put it randomly everywhere. Just like old times huh Damon?" said Stefan then everyone went to work with some Christmas songs that had been turned on with the radio. "Are you kidding me , Stefan says something they listen but when the hot sexy vampire says something nope I'm all wrong rare you freaking kidding me!" " Stop complaining and help me carry these boxes Damon " said bonnie. " Can't you levitate them outside? So then we can put them up?" " Ya I guess." As the boxes floated outside next to damon then came bonnie. "So what now?" asked bonnie. "well lets see you do all the work while I go inside and warm up sounds good have fun" said Damon smirking. Then saying "Ow shit bonnie what is it with you girls and hitting me I was just kidding!" " I will climb to the roof you will levitate the lightbulbs to me while I sexy damon hang them in the right places." said Damon. Then he jumped up and was quickly at the roof. " Witchy hurry up my father can go faster and he's dead thank god!" A lightbulb wire came up and smacked him. " Fast enough? Oh and Damonm stop refiring to yourself as sexy you shouldn't lie Santa wont give you a present." Said bonnie. " I'll only be good if you're my santa you know what I want for Christmas." Said Damon smirking. They continued to banter and work….. Merry Christmas hoped you liked it!

Ok next chapter i sadly dont own anything all rights go to the owners\

Damon's point of view!

Aw she tasted so good better than last time. He loved how feisty she was but good-hearted she knew how to piss him off. Then kick his ass in a fraction of a second. He stared into her eyes, he started to say her name and apologize of how much pain she had been in. "I'm so sorry -!

"Damon! Wake up! Talk about being old, Stefan go get me the blow horn!"I heard.

Seconds later I heard the giggling voices of two girls "DAMON GET YOUR ASS UP HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE OLD JOKE IT'S YOU, WE ARE DONE DECORATING NOW GET YOUR –"

I instantly woke up took the blow horn from bonnie and Caroline and threw it out of the window happy to see it go I turned towards the blond vampire and brunette witch. I smirked and instantly sped over to bonnie holding her against the wall of my bedroom making sure her legs were wrapped around my hips. "I'm old? Let me hear that again so I can have my way with you and show you who's old in front of Blondie and Stefan of course."

I managed to say before anyone could speak wiggling my eyebrows in the process. I smiled when I saw my little witch muster up some anger and then my mood disappeared when those words came out of her mouth and she said I was impulsive, little bitchy witch. "Damon Sadistic Asshole Salvatore is an old dirt bag who has no life and was in love with his little brothers girlfriend but now over a century later he finally gives up and actually lives but is still a stupid jackass who doesn't know how to talk to anyone without being an idiot or compulsion. Good enough?"

"Well, well I'll give you some points for the idiot part but everything else TOTAL lie. I'm better than the ladies than anyone in this god forsaken country. I am not old btw." I said then right in front of my brother and the rest of the Scooby doo gang (who had just walked in) I kissed her long in hard when she gasped I quickly slid my tongue in and the witch kissed me back! She may have been a virgin but she was no newbie at this we continue to make out my hand trailing up her leg and she had gotten her hands tangled in my hair when we heard someone's throat clearing.

We quickly ignored it continuing and my hand coming up to her shirt then we heard a chorus of throat's clearing. I turned away for a second "you guys should go away YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT WANTED! Besides if Stelena isn't used to this then you two are doing something wrong. Bye now." I turned back to bonnie when she wasn't there anymore. Then I saw her next to Jeremy "tease!" she smiled and she walked out with everyone else but not before replying "Grandpa." And closed the door. This wasn't over I would get bonnie she shouldn't be that hard to get… right?

Bonnie POV

That was too close I told myself. You aren't Jeremy aren't dating why should you feel guilty? Said that voice in the back of my head said that came up a little too often around the older Salvatore. Oh well bonnie remember I told myself as the "gang" filed into the living room.

That was a tease you and Damon were playing around that kiss meant nothing. Nothing. Those delicious lips against hers were nothing those blue eyes that held passion when he looked at me meant nothing. Lie. Lie .Lie .Lie said the voice in the back of my head said. "Bonnie do you want to explain what happened in their?" I looked up and realized Stefan was talking to me about Damon. "Stefan it was nothing me and Damon were just joking around to freak you guys out! What? Why are you looking at me like that Caroline close your mouth? "Are you sure bonnie?" Elena said. "Of course I'm sure, just because we kissed does not mean I'm going to date him!"

"Chilax Bon-Bon no needs to yell would you like some help relaxing?"I turned around. The cocky devil himself.

"No I'd rather not I don't want a guy that's over a 100 years old to touch me like that, He might be a pervert but go out to the girls outside I'm sure they'll take you."

"What are you trying to say Bonnie? Are you jealous of all the experience I have. It's only fair for you feel like this since you are a virgin I can help with that too?" That's it I murmur my favorite spell and suddenly Damon was groaning. "What did I need help on again?" I asked imitating the voice of a clueless girl.

Then another voice was heard "Honey I'm home." Then came in the journalist from the local news station. "Dammy are you ok! Who did this two you I'll kill them I swear." "Man whore." I said knowing Stefan and Caroline and Damon could only hear me. I partially knew that because they nodded their head in agreement while everyone else looked clueless.

"I'm leaving see you guy's tomorrow. Bye Dummy!" devil smiled at me and I smiled back then not so much when Damon's prostitute started yelling, "Damon how could you! Why do I smell someone else on you! We are over!" She stormed out of the house but not before stopping at the door waiting for Damon to go after her but all he said was "Bye now." He waved his hand and she flew out the door crying. "Harsh much?"

I asked but it was sort of funny and Damon did not smell like me! I smelled my shirt Shit! I smelled like him! My dad was going to freak he was actually home tonight but fly out tomorrow on his business trip. Please be asleep I hoped. "Well you guys can get out now I and Stefan have to go to the card printing store bye now! Said Damon as we walked out. He and Stefan were already in his black Ferrari and driving away.

Bonnie's house still her POV

I turned the key in the lock silently creeping back in it was only 8:00 nothing bad could he think happened right? I passed the living room on my way to the stairs when the light in the living room flickered on. "Bonnie come in here." My dad said. I silently walked in realizing what I looked like. A total mess. My dad may have thought I lost my virginity SHIT! " Yes, Dad? What do you want I was just about to go upstairs." "Nothing just to see how my baby girl was doing. You know what let me cut the crap bonnie have you had any sexual relations to any man today?" That's when everything went black.

( bonnie fainted lol o this is priceless k back to the story)

Jack Bennett ( bonnie's dad) POV

My baby girl came into view looking like she had just done something that was SO

not PG. I knew that Stefan boy was trouble or that mysterious brother however I needed to confront her. "Nothing just to see how my baby girl was know what let me cut the crap bonnie have you had any sexual relations to any man today?"

That's what I said yes embarresing to the average teenager but I couldn't help it that's when her eyes rolled into her head and she lost all color in her face and fell down! So I was right! I'm going to kill that man boy if I ever see him, how dare he take my daughters sweetness! I would've continued if I didn't notice yet again the teenage girl on the floor. I quickly picked up her small form and climbed the stairs and put her in her bed removed her purse from her grasp and pulled the blanket over her. Wait! Grasp? She's awake! Smart girl. I quickly put her purse on her dresser and went up to her and snapped my fingers she awake! As she would say CRAP!

Bonnie's POV

I almost smiled to myself as my father approached the door or at least I think he did call it a sixth sense. I'm a witch it's always there, but as the door closed I heard a snap of fingers and my eyes instantly opened to find my dad in front of me, smiling with his arms crossed. "So bonnie where have you been tonight?"

Damon's point of view!

Aw she tasted so good better than last time. He loved how feisty she was but good-hearted she knew how to piss him off. Then kick his ass in a fraction of a second. He stared into her eyes, he started to say her name and apologize of how much pain she had been in. "I'm so sorry -!

"Damon! Wake up! Talk about being old, Stefan go get me the blow horn!"I heard.

Seconds later I heard the giggling voices of two girls "DAMON GET YOUR ASS UP HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE OLD JOKE IT'S YOU, WE ARE DONE DECORATING NOW GET YOUR –"

I instantly woke up took the blow horn from bonnie and Caroline and threw it out of the window happy to see it go I turned towards the blond vampire and brunette witch. I smirked and instantly sped over to bonnie holding her against the wall of my bedroom making sure her legs were wrapped around my hips. "I'm old? Let me hear that again so I can have my way with you and show you who's old in front of Blondie and Stefan of course."

I managed to say before anyone could speak wiggling my eyebrows in the process. I smiled when I saw my little witch muster up some anger and then my mood disappeared when those words came out of her mouth and she said I was impulsive, little bitchy witch. "Damon Sadistic Asshole Salvatore is an old dirt bag who has no life and was in love with his little brothers girlfriend but now over a century later he finally gives up and actually lives but is still a stupid jackass who doesn't know how to talk to anyone without being an idiot or compulsion. Good enough?"

"Well, well I'll give you some points for the idiot part but everything else TOTAL lie. I'm better than the ladies than anyone in this god forsaken country. I am not old btw." I said then right in front of my brother and the rest of the Scooby doo gang (who had just walked in) I kissed her long in hard when she gasped I quickly slid my tongue in and the witch kissed me back! She may have been a virgin but she was no newbie at this we continue to make out my hand trailing up her leg and she had gotten her hands tangled in my hair when we heard someone's throat clearing.

We quickly ignored it continuing and my hand coming up to her shirt then we heard a chorus of throat's clearing. I turned away for a second "you guys should go away YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT WANTED! Besides if Stelena isn't used to this then you two are doing something wrong. Bye now." I turned back to bonnie when she wasn't there anymore. Then I saw her next to Jeremy "tease!" she smiled and she walked out with everyone else but not before replying "Grandpa." And closed the door. This wasn't over I would get bonnie she shouldn't be that hard to get… right?

Bonnie POV

That was too close I told myself. You aren't Jeremy aren't dating why should you feel guilty? Said that voice in the back of my head said that came up a little too often around the older Salvatore. Oh well bonnie remember I told myself as the "gang" filed into the living room.

That was a tease you and Damon were playing around that kiss meant nothing. Nothing. Those delicious lips against hers were nothing those blue eyes that held passion when he looked at me meant nothing. Lie. Lie .Lie .Lie said the voice in the back of my head said. "Bonnie do you want to explain what happened in their?" I looked up and realized Stefan was talking to me about Damon. "Stefan it was nothing me and Damon were just joking around to freak you guys out! What? Why are you looking at me like that Caroline close your mouth? "Are you sure bonnie?" Elena said. "Of course I'm sure, just because we kissed does not mean I'm going to date him!"

"Chilax Bon-Bon no needs to yell would you like some help relaxing?"I turned around. The cocky devil himself.

"No I'd rather not I don't want a guy that's over a 100 years old to touch me like that, He might be a pervert but go out to the girls outside I'm sure they'll take you."

"What are you trying to say Bonnie? Are you jealous of all the experience I have. It's only fair for you feel like this since you are a virgin I can help with that too?" That's it I murmur my favorite spell and suddenly Damon was groaning. "What did I need help on again?" I asked imitating the voice of a clueless girl.

Then another voice was heard "Honey I'm home." Then came in the journalist from the local news station. "Dammy are you ok! Who did this two you I'll kill them I swear." "Man whore." I said knowing Stefan and Caroline and Damon could only hear me. I partially knew that because they nodded their head in agreement while everyone else looked clueless.

"I'm leaving see you guy's tomorrow. Bye Dummy!" devil smiled at me and I smiled back then not so much when Damon's prostitute started yelling, "Damon how could you! Why do I smell someone else on you! We are over!" She stormed out of the house but not before stopping at the door waiting for Damon to go after her but all he said was "Bye now." He waved his hand and she flew out the door crying. "Harsh much?"

I asked but it was sort of funny and Damon did not smell like me! I smelled my shirt Shit! I smelled like him! My dad was going to freak he was actually home tonight but fly out tomorrow on his business trip. Please be asleep I hoped. "Well you guys can get out now I and Stefan have to go to the card printing store bye now! Said Damon as we walked out. He and Stefan were already in his black Ferrari and driving away.

Bonnie's house still her POV

I turned the key in the lock silently creeping back in it was only 8:00 nothing bad could he think happened right? I passed the living room on my way to the stairs when the light in the living room flickered on. "Bonnie come in here." My dad said. I silently walked in realizing what I looked like. A total mess. My dad may have thought I lost my virginity SHIT! " Yes, Dad? What do you want I was just about to go upstairs." "Nothing just to see how my baby girl was doing. You know what let me cut the crap bonnie have you had any sexual relations to any man today?" That's when everything went black.

( bonnie fainted lol o this is priceless k back to the story)

Jack Bennett ( bonnie's dad) POV

My baby girl came into view looking like she had just done something that was SO

not PG. I knew that Stefan boy was trouble or that mysterious brother however I needed to confront her. "Nothing just to see how my baby girl was know what let me cut the crap bonnie have you had any sexual relations to any man today?"

That's what I said yes embarresing to the average teenager but I couldn't help it that's when her eyes rolled into her head and she lost all color in her face and fell down! So I was right! I'm going to kill that man boy if I ever see him, how dare he take my daughters sweetness! I would've continued if I didn't notice yet again the teenage girl on the floor. I quickly picked up her small form and climbed the stairs and put her in her bed removed her purse from her grasp and pulled the blanket over her. Wait! Grasp? She's awake! Smart girl. I quickly put her purse on her dresser and went up to her and snapped my fingers she awake! As she would say CRAP!

Bonnie's POV

I almost smiled to myself as my father approached the door or at least I think he did call it a sixth sense. I'm a witch it's always there, but as the door closed I heard a snap of fingers and my eyes instantly opened to find my dad in front of me, smiling with his arms crossed. "So bonnie where have you been tonight?"

**Ok people that was the second chapter hoped you liked it sorry for any spelling errors. Plz review!**

**Love, Russian Sk8ter Girl( who can verbally assassinate anyone! ****J****)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok** So I'm so SORRY ABOUT THE COMPLETE MESS OF A MIX UP!**

**IM SO SORRY OK SO WHAT IM GOING TO DO IS REPUBLISH IT THE_ RIGHT WAY_**

**AGAIN SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY PLZ FORGIVE ME! I KNOW MY STORY SUCKS **

**but give me a chance ( now imagine puppie dog eyes)**

**am i forgiven yet? review to tell plz**


End file.
